


Uso to namae

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Lies, M/M, Touring, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Fidati, sei l’unico.Yuta ricordava quelle parole, se le ripeteva come un mantra nella sua mente, ancora e ancora e ancora.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Uso to namae

**_ \- Uso to namae - _ **

_Fidati, sei l’unico._

Yuta ricordava quelle parole, se le ripeteva come un mantra nella sua mente, ancora e ancora e ancora.

La sua mano era avvolta sull’erezione di Kazuya, la muoveva velocemente, a ritmo sostenuto, spaventato che qualcuno potesse arrivare da un momento all’altro e sorprenderli.

Kamenashi non sembrava preoccuparsene, non quanto lui.

Il concerto sarebbe iniziato a breve, ma questo non l’aveva trattenuto dallo spingere il più giovane in una stanza vuota, spingendo il corpo contro il suo, facendogli sentire il proprio sesso all’altezza del fianco, afferrandogli le mani e portandole sui suoi fianchi, su ogni centimetro di pelle che fossero in grado di raggiungere.

E Tamamori non era stato in grado di dirgli di no. Non ne era mai stato capace, in fondo.

Negli ultimi mesi quella routine si era ripetuta spesso. Quando Kame si annoiava, quando non sapeva che fare, o quando aveva realmente voglia, gli andava vicino con quel suo sguardo allusivo e Yuta lo seguiva ovunque volesse, lasciando che il più grande lo toccasse e toccandolo, lasciando che gli facesse qualsiasi cosa volesse, perché era così che le cose andavano fra di loro.

Kazuya schioccava le dita e lui arrivava.

Kazuya lo chiamava ubriaco e in lacrime nel cuore della notte e lui arrivava a casa sua, trovandolo già con l’umore migliorato e la voglia di fare sesso, come per continuare ad evitare di parlare con lui, come per non dovergli spiegare la ragione per le sue lacrime.

Tamamori avrebbe voluto lamentarsi. Avrebbe voluto dire che non gli andava bene così, che non gli piaceva quella situazione, che non era più disposto a farsi usare in quel modo.

Ma ogni volta che ci provava, l’altro lo precedeva, come se presagisse un discorso che non voleva affrontare.

_Fidati, Yuta, sei l’unico per me._

E lui perdeva la voglia di dirgli alcunché, perdeva la voglia di dirgli che non voleva più subire quel suo comportamento, perché si ostinava a voler credere in quelle parole.

L’unico.

Anche adesso, in quella stanza immersa nell’ombra, Kazuya gemeva il suo nome, gli diceva che lo amava, mentre i suoi fianchi si spingevano contro la sua mano e la sua bocca dischiusa gli sfiorava la gola, mordendolo di tanto in tanto.

E Yuta avrebbe davvero voluto piangere, e sentiva le lacrime premere per uscire dai suoi occhi, ma doveva cercare di trattenersi, perché sapeva che piangere non avrebbe risolto niente.

Kamenashi gli avrebbe chiesto che cosa ci fosse che non andava, e lui gli avrebbe sorriso dicendogli che andava bene, e poi quella sera sarebbero tornati a casa insieme e lui si sarebbe steso in quel letto che sicuramente odorava ancora di sesso dalla notte prima, e si sarebbe dimenticato delle proprie recriminazione e dei propri dubbi, almeno fino al giorno dopo.

Continuò a muovere la mano sull’erezione del ragazzo, sempre più velocemente, sempre più ansioso di portarlo all’orgasmo.

Mesi. Mesi e mesi che andava avanti in quello stesso identico modo, e Yuta era giunto al suo limite.

Perché continuava a ripetergli che era l’unico?

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era necessario che gli dicesse che lui era l’unico, che avrebbe continuato a farsi scopare come un animale, che avrebbe continuato a stargli accanto quando si fosse sentito solo e quando fosse caduto vittima dei ricordi, che sarebbe accorso da lui anche se sapeva che non contava niente per lui.

Ma che non voleva più quella menzogna, che non voleva più essere preso in giro.

Vide il sudore cominciare ad imperlare la fronte del più grande, e il suo respiro farsi sempre più irregolare.

“Sei l’unico, amore...” mormorò, quasi balbettando, ormai vicino all’orgasmo.

“Smettila, Kazu.” bisbigliò Yuta, senza volersi realmente fare sentire dal più grande.

“Sei l’unico...” disse ancora, prima di emettere un gemito strozzato e venire nella mano di Tamamori.

_“Jin!”_

Yuta era stanco di quella routine, era stanco delle sue parole ed era stanco di non esserne il destinatario.

Non si trattenne più.

Scoppiò in lacrime.


End file.
